


1

by cloppio (outerspectacle)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I hate myself
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspectacle/pseuds/cloppio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im just uploading some old stuff i found on my pc dont mind me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

„Warum muss ich denn unbedingt mitkommen?“, sagte das Mädchen schlecht gelaunt und verkroch sich weiter in ihren Sitz. „Wendy, nörgel nicht so rum. Das ist Pennys 50. Geburtstag und ich bin mir sicher dass sie auch wollte dass du da bist. Ausserdem kommst du so endlich mal aus dem Haus!“ „Ja, ja...“, murmelte Wendy und beschloss einfach abzuwarten bis sie ankamen.

„Wach auf, wir sind da!“, hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen. War sie doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. „Ja, ich komme“, sagte sie und wollte aufstehen, doch sie hatte den Gurt nicht geöffnet und er schnitt ihr in die Brust. „Aua..“. Sie öffnete ihn und stieg aus.  
Ihre Tante Penny wohnte in einem relativ kleinen Haus mit einem großen Garten. Wendy war noch nie hier gewesen. „Komm schon!“, rief ihre Mutter, bereits in den Garten gegangen, der hinterm Haus lag und ihre Tochter folgte ihr. Im Garten angekommen kam sofort eine Horde kleinerer Kinder auf sie zugestürmt und begutachtete sie. Sie beschloss, sie einfach zu ignorieren, was offenbar funktionierte denn den Kindern wurde schnell langweilig und sie gingen wieder weg.  
„Wendy, Liebes! Wie schön dich zu sehen!“, rief eine ihr bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. „Hallo, Tante Penny“, antwortete sie und drehte sich um. Penny war mit ihren nun 50 Jahren zwar nicht mehr ganz die Jüngste, aber offenbar trotz allem noch immer in der Blüte ihrer Jahre.  
„Es ist wirklich schön, dass du doch noch beschlossen hast mitzukommen! Ich freue mich sehr. Und ich freue mich auch zu hören, dass ihr die nächsten Tage hier bleiben werdet!“  
„W-was?“, stotterte Wendy geschockt, „h-hier bleiben? Wieso denn das?“ Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihre Tante nicht mochte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber für mehrere Tage gleich in so einem öden Kaff zu leben, so ganz abseits von aller Zivilisation? So hätte sie sich ihre Ferien auch nicht vorgestellt.  
„Ja, Liebes, deine Mutter hat mich gefragt ob ihr nicht ein paar Tage hier bleiben könntet. Wahrscheinlich wegen der Benzinpreise. Ich meine, es ist ja schon teurer, mal eben hier ganz herzufahren... und eine nette Abwechslung für dich sei es auch, sagt sie! Du machst ja so wenig.“  
„W-was? Ich und wenig? Nein! Ich mein, ich hab ja meinen Blog. und dann hab ich noch die Jugendgruppe! Ich mache doch total viel!“ „Nun ja, ob du willst oder nicht. Du wirst jetzt ein paar Tage hier bei mir bleiben. Schau dich ruhig schon einmal um!“ „Ich kenn mich aus!“  
Wütend stampfte Wendy an Penny und ihrer Mutter vorbei ins Haus.

2

später  
(Da fielen ihr die vielen Bäume hinten im Garten auf. Sie standen hinter einem hellen Holzzaun, der offenbar Pennys Grundstück abgrenzte. Die Bäume waren hoch und nah zusammen, wie in einem Wald und man konnte vom Garten heraus nicht hinüberschauen. „Komisch...“, dachte sie, „dahinter müsste doch eigentlich noch ein Garten sein? Wie kann dann da ein Wald sein?“ Sie beschloss, sich das mal näher anzuschauen.)

 

Zweiter Versuch fürs erste Kapitel: (Ich-Perspektive)

Dürfen wir vorstellen? Wendy, 15, Junior High School in Forgetmenot-Valley (vorläufig). Wendy lag gerade auf ihrem Bett im Haus ihrer Tante Penny in Greenville. Ihre Mutter hatte sie dort hingeschleppt, angeblich nur zu Penny's 50sten Geburtstag, sie unwissend, dass sie nun auch noch die nächsten zwei Wochen hier verbringen durfte. Das war inzwischen drei Tage her und sie hat sich relativ damit abgefunden, eine gewisse Zeit hier in dieser Einöde zu verbringen.


	2. Chapter 2

1  
I really didn’t feel like visiting my aunt at all. She sure is nice and everything, I think, but I just don’t like the atmosphere in her house. And her garden. And basically everywhere near her. So, of course I wasn’t very happy when I got told we’d be going to her’s in a week. That sure was not the way I imagined my holidays to be spent.  
Anyway, you probably know what it is like having strict parents. Or a strict mother, as in my case. So, either way, I had to go.   
On the way, I wasn’t feeling good. The car ride made my stomach feel weird and my head was spinning. It got worse the closer we were getting to my aunt’s. I usually get sick on car rides, but it had never been as bad as this time.   
At the time we arrived, I was starting to see little white spots in the very back of my head and my stomach felt even worse. Fortunately, we arrived just in time for me not to empty myself all over the car seats, and the cold spring air felt very refreshing, like a little splash of ice water on a burning hot day.  
So after all, I did not empty myself on anyone or anything and I am glad for that, it would have been very embarrassing and wrong.  
Later that day, I put my luggage into the free restroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth, and then I went to bed. The bed felt weird, it wasn’t really scratchy, but neither was it soft. It was just very uncomfortable and it was not easy to sleep, but I would have to get used to it soon or I would not be getting any sleep and that would affect my mental health and I would not like that to happen. So I slept.

 

 

 

2  
I hated the time I spent at my aunt’s. We had to eat porridge every day and I hate porridge and it made me sick. But my aunt insisted that it’s good, so I had to eat it all the time and it kept on making me sick.  
That is why I spent most of my time in my room, reading a book on nuclear physics my mom gave me once. I am really interested in that and I really like this book.  
My mom soon scolded me for not going outside. ‘We’re in a beautiful place’, she said, and also things like, ‘If you don’t go out in the sun, your skin get white and people will think you’re part of the wall, and then they will put posters onto you and lean on you’ and that is not a thing I wanted, even though I know my skin cannot really get white, because it is ebony, and it was not a tan but natural color so it would not get lighter, but I was bored anyway so I decided to go outside and look at the garden for some time.  
The ‘some time’ soon turned into ‘multiple hours’, as my mom decided to come by and talk to me and she was talking for a very long time and I did not comprehend everything she said because after a while it got very boring and I started thinking about things that interested me instead, like nuclear physics. My mom was strictly against nuclear technology, she says it’s a ‘shame’ that even use it, but she doesn’t know that we don’t just need nuclear technology for producing electricity but also to heal people who have for example cancer, but that is something that is not sure yet and it’s not commonly used so she doubts it, but I think it would work. And that is why I am interested in nuclear physics, because it is very dangerous but also helpful to cure the ill people and a lot more and that contrast is interesting, and I can think about it well because it is not boring.  
After a while, my mom asked, ‘Do you want some cake?’ and I said, ‘No thank you,’ because I did not want any cake. I still felt sick and I thought if I would be eating something now, it would not help me to feel less sick. Maybe I would even have to throw up and that would be very embarrassing and wrong.  
When mother finally let me alone, I used my free time to take a closer look at the garden.   
My aunt’s house was pretty small, but it still had two different floors which all had four rooms, a kitchen, a bedroom, a living room and a chamber that I was sleeping in together with my mother but she was sleeping on a futon because I didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as her. There was of course a bathroom too but you usually don’t include it when you say how many rooms the house has, so I didn’t. My aunt lives on the first floor and you can’t get to the second floor from the first floor but there is a ladder in the garden which leads to the balcony of the second floor and there you can enter it. The first floor also has a balcony but it is not really a balcony because it is not very high, but it has a few stairs (like 5 but I did not count them) and then there is a glass door which leads to the first floor’s hallway. The first rooms are the small kitchen on the left side and the bathroom on the right side. Then there is the living room on the 

right side and the chamber on the left side and at the end of the hallway there is the bedroom. All rooms are very small, approximately 5x5 meters which is not much, but it is somehow comfortable.   
The house itself does not face the road but the garden and the only entry is on the garden side. On one side the house nearly touches the hedge which is on the right side (from the garden point of view) and on the other side there is a car park and the way to the garden from the road. There also is a little shed with stuff for crafting, and wood.  
Next to that shed there is a tent-thing with tables and chairs and my mother told me it is being used for parties.  
Then there is the garden. The garden is shaped like a rectangle, with the house on the one short side and a fence on the other side. The fence doesn’t completely go all over the short side of the garden, there is a little gap in it so you can go through it. Behind it, there is a small way which leads you to the next garden.  
The fence is higher than I am, approximately 9ft, so I could not look over it and I had to go through the gap to see what is behind. I thought maybe there would be something interesting like a secret bunker but there wasn’t. just the way to the neighbor’s garden.  
Oh the long sides of the garden there are both hedges but they’re not as high as the fence, maybe 5ft. The garden was very clean and symmetrical but at the end of it, before the fence, there were some trees which offered some shadow and it was very warm so I laid down beneath them and it was very nice.  
I don’t know what time it was when I fell asleep, but when my mom woke me up it was already dark and I could see Orion in the sky. She said, ‘Get up and get inside, or you will get ill, young lady.’ and I replied   
‘But it is too warm inside and the night air is refreshing and it is nice,’ but she told me ‘If you don’t get inside immediately, I will have to get your aunt and she will carry you inside,’ and since I did not want her to touch me I obeyed and went inside and then I brushed my teeth and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Good night, sleep tight  
Ch.1  
“Mom!”, rief ich. Ich hatte gerade nicht wirklich Lust, aufzustehen, also musste sie eben dafür herhalten.   
„Was ist denn, Schatz?“, hörte ich sie aus dem unteren Geschoss rufen, „Ich bin gerade wirklich sehr beschäftigt!“. „Komm mal hoch“, rief ich zurück. Sie würde nicht glücklich darüber sein, mir in meiner geradezu grenzenlosen Faulheit mal wieder das Leben leichter machen zu dürfen, doch meine Beine fühlten sich an als wären sie aus Blei und als Mutter ist es ihre Pflicht, ihre Kinder zu verwöhnen, zumal ich ein Einzelkind war.  
Wie auch immer, anscheinend hatte sie sich nun doch noch dazu durchgerungen, heraufzukommen, denn ich hörte sie schwer atmen, als sie die Treppe hinauftrampelte und ihre spitzen Absätze, welche seltsamerweise ihre unerhört fetten Beine trugen, klackerten auf dem Parkettboden, mit welchem der Boden vor meinem Zimmer ausgelegt war.  
„Wird auch langsam mal Zeit“, giftete ich sie an, als sie mein Zimmer betrat. Sowohl ihr Äußeres als auch ihr grässliches Inneres waren geradezu eine Beleidigung für meine Präsenz in diesem Raum, zumindest war das meine Meinung. „Schatz“, sagte sie, „was ist denn jetzt wieder dein Problem?“. Sie schnaufte noch immer von dem ach so schweren Akt, die vierundzwanzig Stufen (nicht mehr und nicht weniger, hatte sie damals von den Handwerkern verlangt, als sie diese hässliche Treppe hat bauen lassen) hinaufzusteigen.  
„Schatz?“  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen“, sagte ich, „und hol mir dieses Buch vom Regal da vorne“. Ich zeigte auf ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch, das ganz oben auf einem der vielen dunklen, muffigen, sich vor Gewicht biegenden Regale in meinem ebenso dunklen und muffigen Zimmer lag.   
„Was ist das für ein Buch?“, fragte sie mich, doch ich wusste es nicht. Dieses Buch war mir noch nie aufgefallen, vorausgesetzt, dass es überhaupt schon eine längere Zeit dort lag, doch nun wollte ich es unbedingt lesen. „Na gut“, sagte sie und schob einen hölzernen Stuhl vor das Regal, um ganz oben anzukommen. Ich lag derweil auf meinem Bett und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie versuchte, an das Buch zu kommen, ohne dabei das gesamte Regal, geschweige denn meiner Wand, umzuwerfen.  
Mein Zimmer war dunkel, fast schwarz, vollgepackt mit Möbeln aus Holz, Büchern, die in Leder eingebunden waren, Spielzeugen aus Eisen oder Holz, die zum Teil Musik spielten, wenn man sie aufzog, Puppen und Figuren, die aussahen, als stammten sie aus einem anderen, längst vergangenen Jahrhundert, altmodisch, doch mit einem gewissen Charme, den außer mir selbst doch niemand zu würdigen schien. Es war ruhig in diesem Raum, doch nie ganz still, da es immer ein Spielzeug gab, das klapperte, oder eine Spieluhr, die noch nicht ganz fertig gespielt hatte, und so war der Geräuschpegel perfekt für mich.  
Ich wollte immer so leben, als Kind wollte ich Alchemistin werden, wie im Mittelalter, oder später, nur nicht in der Gegenwart. Und auch, wenn das nicht möglich ist, ließ mein Zimmer mich jedes Mal aufs Neue in dieses imaginäre Leben eintauchen.  
Inzwischen schien meine Mutter das Buch vom Regal genommen zu haben und wagte sich langsam vom Stuhl herunter.  
„Hier“, sagte sie, und händigte es mir aus. „Danke“, murmelte ich und mit einer Handbewegung wies ich ihr den Weg zur Tür, den man in diesem nicht allzu großen, doch verschlungenen Raum unter Umständen doch vergessen könnte. „Tss“, machte sie und verließ ihn, hinaus in den hellen Flur, der so fremd auf mich wirkte, und ihre spitzen Absätze klackerten auf dem Parkett und ich wunderte mich, wie sie ihre unerhört fetten Beine tragen konnten.


	4. Chapter 4

Langzeit  
Kapitel 1

“Yoon-Geun! Yoon-Geun, komm rein! Es fängt bald wieder an!“

Langsam wankte ich in Richtung Haus. Ich hatte plötzlich so einen Druck auf den Ohren. Wie das wohl kam? „Oh“, murmelte ich, am Himmel waren rote Wolken aufgezogen.  
Ich stolperte, aber ging weiter. Meine Schuhe hatte ich längst auf dem steinigen Weg verloren.

“Yoon-Geun! Jetzt komm schon!“  
Dok-Gan schrie sich beinahe die Seele aus dem Leib, zumindest kam es mir so vor. Was regte sie sich denn so auf? Es war doch so ein schöner Tag. Die Schaukel quitschte um Wind, der Wald raschelte und die Scheinkirsche leuchtete im Nebel der Dunkelheit. Ach, ich liebte meine Schaukel. Ich konnte Tage, ja. Tage damit verbringen, nur auf ihr zu sitzen und mit ihr zu reden. Meine Schaukel ist der beste Zuhörer. Sie unterbrach mich nicht, und sie war immer da, wenn ich sie brauchte.  
“Es tut mir leid, Schaukel“, sagte ich und legte den Kopf schief, während ich weiter in Richtung Haus ging, „aber Dok-Gan ist ganz böse, wenn die Tücher vom Himmel fallen und ich noch draußen bin! Also entschuldige mich.“

“YOON-GOON! KOMM SOFORT HIER HER!“, hörte ich Seohyun rufen. Sie machte sich offenbar Sorgen. Sie war nämlich meine große Schwester, und große Schwestern machen sich immer Sorgen.  
Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und fing an etwas zu summen, „Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb, it's fleece was white as snow...~“

Langsam kam das Haus näher und ich sah wie Seohyun, Dok-Gan und Il-sun mich ansahen und mir zuriefen. Aber ich konnte sie doch nicht hören! Warum gaben sie sich dann solche Mühe?  
Ich kicherte, und fiel.


	5. Chapter 5

/Kolumne/

Gesund sein

Wie jede Woche hat uns Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wieder seine Gesundheitsnotizen gezeigt.

Wer zu gesund sein vermag, ohne je krank zu werden, ist ein echtes Phänomen. Fast jeder auf diesem Planeten war schon einmal krank. Es ist nur natürlich, wenn auch nicht gerade angenehm. Um meine Abwehrkräfte zu stärken, trinke ich viel Baldriantee. Ich habe ein eigenes Rezept für den Tee. Dieser jedoch ist sehr stark und wird kalt getrunken.

Rezept für einen Liter kalter Baldriantee

500 Gramm Baldrianpulver  
500 Milliliter einer beliebigen Teesorte

Zutaten gut vermengen und langsam auf 50°Celsius aufkochen und abstehen lassen. Nach dem Abkühlen gut abfiltern, zum Beispiel mit einer sauberen Baumwollwindel.  
Fertig!


End file.
